Reunited
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: After escaping Carver's camp, Clem and the others find themselves in Savannah. Clem want's to say goodbye to those she couldn't, and maybe even visit a familiar face on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- First The Walking Dead Game fic i've done, hope everyone enjoys it:) its an idea thats been bouncing around my head for a while, i apoligize for any grammar/spelling if theres any, i just wanted to get it down.**

* * *

After escaping Carvers camp, the group ran far away and found themselves in Savannah, much to Clem's and Kenny's dismay.

All the bad memories came rushing back, this is where they lost Chuck, Ben... Where they lost Lee and where Clem witnessed her 'dead' parents wandering around; it pretty much broke her.

But Clem had decided, she had decided long ago she wanted to see all of them again. With half the walkers disposed of, Savannah was a much easier place to navigate around, it would be much easier to find everyone. To say a proper goodbye.

"Kenny"

"Yes Clem?"

"I want to see Ben"

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth had suddenly ran dry and he couldn't think of what to say.

"I-I-"

The group started to wonder why Kenny and Clem had suddenly stopped, and echos of 'Whos Ben' started to appear around them.

Kenny took a deep breath in and inspected his surroundings "If...if you really want to, ill take you. The rest of you dont have to come...we'll meet you just outside of town"

"By the train..." The sadness on Clem's face was heart wrenching, but no one understood it.

The others decided to come and Kenny gave a curt nod, leading the group away towards dark alleys, occasionally hitting the odd walker in the head

Kenny soon stopped, a grimace on his face. Clem pushed past him and was horrified with what she saw.

There was a rotting body on the floor, maggots crawling out of the gun wound on the corpses head and out of the stomach where a spike had _penetrated_ through...no way this was Ben.

The body was half devoured, chunks of flesh missing, guts spilling out and a horrible stench lingering over the surrounding area.

Clem could feel tears building in the corners of her eyes, but she forced them back down. To_ugh people don't cry, don't show weakness. _

"Here he is, in all his fucking glory"

"Im sorry Ben..."

"Daamn, what happened?"

"Is that a fucking spike?"

"I think im gonna be sick"

Clem couldn't help but blame herself for this, he died whilst coming to find her, he was her friend.

"We don't leave friends behind"

* * *

**Next chapter...will either be Clem's parents or Lee:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I write these on my phone so it's hard to tell. But I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Although seeing Ben saddened Clementine greatly, she felt better knowing she was able to say her goodbye. Though her previous group had mixed feelings about Ben, he treated Clementine like his own sister and always made her feel happy by joining in her and Duck's silly games or drawing contests. She remembers how happy she felt when he gave her those stickers that she used for her walkie talkie, huh her walkie talkie? That damn thing.

All of what she did feels so childish now and she knew it at the time. She knew running away to find her parents was a shot in the dark, she was always taught not to go with strangers, but to be fair that's what she did with Lee. Running away was a stupid attempt to get back at Lee, teach him she was capable of what he said they couldn't do. That stupid attempt got him killed. Clementine quickly learned that there's no room for stupid attempts in a world like this, you either win or you die. Winning being that you don't let the walkers get the better of you.

Sometime between seeing Ben and Clementines deep thoughts the group had started to move again, a somber mood set across them. No one spoke as Kenny led the group with an unreadable look plastered onto his face, only sneaking glances to each other.

"So eh, what was with you wantin' to see that...that back there" Clementine noticed that Luke had fell behind the rest of the group, deciding to share words with her instead.

"It's complicated"

"We have time" Luke says, giving her a comforting smile.

"He was in the group that Kenny and I was in before. He was always nice to me considering I was only young, but others didn't get along with him. He was stupid, he made stupid mistakes that made a lady with us kill someone and then stuff happened with Kenny's family and all that was blamed on Ben. But then I made a stupid mistake and he ended up dying"

"Aw Clem-"

Clementine blocked out Luke's talking and walked ahead, suddenly noticing where they were.

With only a few walkers wandering around the long street looked very similar to the one she and Lee walked through, before bumping into her undead parents. Most of the walkers that once covered the street from head to toe were either pushed to side in many clumps, or left lying on the hard ground with wounds in their heads, only few remained walking. Making her way to Kenny who was still expressionless, she told him she was going to walk ahead and look for a place to rest.

"Be careful darlin', you sure you don't want me or any of these with you?"

"Ill be fine"

Kenny nod's and watches Clementine make her way in-front, a hatchet in hand.

As Clementine walks she takes a look at every walker she passes, killing the alive ones before suspecting their unreadable faces, doing the same with the dead ones. She knows its a long shot at finding her parents as they could either be in one of the numerous piles or they could be unrecognizable due to many years being undead.

She doesn't really know why she wants to see them as she still gets crippling boosts of sadness whenever she thinks about them, really she wants to make sure they're at peace and if not, do it herself as she should be the one who should do it. Although deep inside she hopes somebody else did it for her, saving her all the pain of having say goodbye to her only 'living' relatives for good. Checking behind her Clementine see's that the rest of the group were now a lot further behind and were taking care of some stray walkers that had revealed themselves from the shadows. Confident that they could handle a little handful of walkers she turned back in-front, set on her mission.

Clementine was close to giving up after looking at many faceless zombies that weren't the ones she wanted to find. Heaving a sigh she went to turn around and tell the others that they could stay in one of the buildings, something caught her eye. Underneath a fallen rubbish bin was a mass of dark curly hair, hair that Clem could identify anywhere due to the fact it was the same as hers. Rushing over she attempts to lift the bin up, happily surprised when she finds it empty and extremely easy to move.

The rest of the group has started making their way towards Clem, curious in what she was doing. But she couldn't care less, currently crouched by her undead Mother's side was all she cared about. She felt the tears surface as she stared into her Mother's face, it was hateful, not at all like she remembers. The body looks as if it was stuck underneath the bin being as one leg looked half crushed and bent in a funny way, but that wasn't what killed her as there was a perfect circle embedded into her forehead. Clementine looks down to her bent knees and shuts her eyes, remembering the times her Mom used to cook her a favourite meal, or when she used to fall over and she put a plaster over the sore calling her a 'Silly Billy'. But most of all she misses the comfort of having a Mom, all the kind words, hugs and kisses that would make you feel one hundred percent better on a rainy day, all the stuff she can never experience again.

"I love you Mom, I love you so-so much"

Clementine opens her eyes and raises to her feet, turning away from her Mother only to be faced with another heartbreaking thing. Her Dad.

Her eyes widen in fear as he makes he way closer, gurgling incoherent noises with every unbalanced step. The group witness whats happening and start to hurry over, shouting at Clementine to move. But she's stood paralysed. She studies his once kind face that's now just full of hunger for her and regains her senses, moving her hatchet in-front of her defensively.

He's not the same' she tells herself 'it's not your Dad' she says as she stares into his ice white eyes. With him now within grabbing distance Clementine swings her hatchet right into his head, feeling her heart break with the first crack of the skull.

She quickly removes her jammed weapon and keeps swinging it back and forth, each time going deeper into the head and closer to the middle of the brain.

"I'm sorry-" CRACK

"I'm so-so sorry-" BAM

With the last swing he falls to the floor motionless, with Clem's hatchet still buried deep into his deep. She attempts to remove her weapon, which she does but it knocks her off balance and back onto her knees. Clementine pushes herself back up and takes one last glance at her Dad.

"I love you too Dad, I wanted to find you and Mom, I never gave up hope. But you're in a better place now... G-goodbye"

And with that last goodbye Clementine moves away from his now dead body and makes her way back to the advancing group, tears filling her vision.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the late update, I've being procrastinating like mad these past few months, but now i'm off for the summer holidays I have more time :) I added in a Game Of Thrones reference without realising but then I read through it and saw it and felt very proud of myself haha. ****Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter, it's great knowing that people enjoyed it and that's what's inspired me to write more...after a while. But anyway I hope you enjoy this, I tried to make it longer but I can never tell as I write them on my phone and let me know what you think of it. Until next time!:)**


End file.
